


不影响整体剧情

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	不影响整体剧情

“还记得我说过的吗？抱了我就要对我负责。”赵云澜的声音轻飘飘的在耳边想起。  
沈巍双手收紧，闭上眼睛将头埋进赵云澜肩膀，在赵云澜看不见的脸红下，蚊声般回了一句“嗯”说完，头埋得更深了。

赵云澜是什么时候变得不一样了呢？大概是从上次焚香唤自己的时候，明明下定决心要保护他，却还是差点没看住，沈巍心里涌起一阵愧疚。  
对赵云澜产生超乎兄弟的感情本就是自己的错，不仅自己错了，还让他知道了这种感情，让他再一次保护了自己。  
明明下定决心好好保护他，却还是让他保护，若是没有那条鞭子。。。赵云澜最近的行为太过反常，若不是自己一直在暗中保护，没有发生意外，都要以为怀中之人发生了什么重大变故，才能让他变化如此之大，等这件事过去之后好好和他谈谈。  
哎，我该拿你怎么办。沈巍在心中无声叹了口气。

赵云澜觉得怀里的人一动不动，就知道他又在胡思乱想了。  
怕是发现了自己的反常，但是又纠结于如何跟自己谈。赵云澜承认今天真的失控了，特别是跟沈巍建立生命共享的那一刻，自己快要疯了。有一种无力感环绕在自己周围，所以赵云澜像得了皮肤饥渴症一样想要碰触沈巍，感受他的温度，心跳，让自己时刻感觉到沈巍的存在。  
我这是中毒太深，需要吃药了。赵云澜内心感慨着，含住了沈巍的耳垂。

神游中的沈巍感觉到耳边温热柔软的触感，自己的后背也被温柔的抚摸着。身体忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
刚想推开赵云澜，柔软从耳边消失，变成了一阵让自己理智崩溃的声音，“你要是再敢推开我，就永远别想再见到我。”沈巍放弃了手上的动作。  
赵云澜感觉到怀中之人不再挣扎，得寸进尺的开始攻城略地，口中的耳垂已经被口水搞得湿润不堪，配上不知道是害羞还是吮吸而变红的颜色，让赵云澜心神荡漾，不自觉的顺着微微泛红的脖颈一路吻了下去。双手抚摸着沈巍的后背，感觉到怀里人轻轻的颤抖，安慰似的拍了拍他的背，顺着之前被自己拉开的拉链滑了进去。  
沈巍外套内的衬衫已经被赵云澜揉搓的皱皱巴巴，始作俑者已经不满足隔着衬衫的抚摸。嘴上开始再一次覆在沈巍的唇上，轻咬一下，舌头开始互相纠缠。闭着眼睛，双手自然的开始解沈巍衬衫的扣子。也错过了沈巍眼中浓的像黑墨一样的变化。  
沈巍表面平静的看着赵云澜的动作，内心已经翻起了惊涛骇浪。这是要多熟练才能闭着眼睛，接着吻，单手解别人的扣子！  
赵云澜觉得一个天旋地转，睁开眼睛无措的看向周围。接着一声轻哼，被按在了床上，双腿被沈巍撑开。  
刚刚还清心寡欲之人，现在正激烈的吻着自己。说是吻也太对不起这个字，分明是撕咬着自己的唇，毫无章法的将舌头伸进自己的口腔，开始搅乱呼吸。赵云澜有点蒙，还没反应过来，便觉得身上一凉，T恤被撩起，一只冰冷的手摸了上来，在腰间流连了一会儿，便向上捏住了上面的凸起。赵云澜感觉一阵电流从那里流过，不自觉的张了张嘴，身上的人更是加深了这个吻。想要推开沈巍，没想到一只手在挣扎中被沈巍握在手中，十指相扣，另一只胳膊被压住根本无法动作。  
像是感觉到赵云澜的反抗，沈巍手上的动作不禁粗暴了一些，手中的肉珠红肿的更厉害。  
赵云澜被揉的一哆嗦，像是反应过来什么，不再挣扎。  
沈巍满意的感受着赵云澜的变化，相握的那只手松开，伸到赵云澜身后抱了抱他，将压制住的左手放了出来，嘴上确是加重了力度，吮吸着两人的唾液。  
赵云澜被吻得头有点晕，呼吸明显弱了下来，头脑发晕，嘴巴不自觉的张大，想要呼吸更多的空气，津液不受控制的顺着嘴角流了下来。  
沈巍感觉到身下之人呼吸有些困难，身体也已经软了下来，终于放开了被自己吮咬红肿的双唇，顺着脖颈细细吻了下去。  
赵云澜感觉自己终于可以呼吸了，身体软绵绵的使不上力气，任由沈巍在自己身上为所欲为。  
沈巍满足的亲吻着柔软下来的赵云澜，含住了刚刚被揉搓的发红的乳珠，手又捏住了另一只慢慢的揉捏起来。  
像抚摸珍宝一样，沈巍手滑过赵云澜的腰，轻轻的爱抚着，捏着他腰上的软肉。尽管担任特调处处长，常年奋战在一线，可赵云澜的腰却像纸片一样，单薄柔软。  
赵云澜睁大眼睛，脑袋还没从发晕的状况中清醒过来，只听见一阵渍渍的水声，脸烧的通红，双手想推开沈巍，却因为刚刚的吻只能平躺着呼吸。  
赵云澜还在迷茫的时候，一阵快感拉回了他的思绪。  
像是想到了什么，沈巍的手离开了让人流连忘返的细腰，隔着牛仔裤摸上了已经兴奋起来的部分，身下的人，因为这个动作浑身一个颤抖，双腿不自觉的想要闭紧，却因为沈巍之前的占领，夹紧了沈巍的腿。  
沈巍将已经吮吸通红挺立的乳珠松开，拉出一条细长的津液，转而含住了另一颗兴奋的乳珠。解放的那只手拉住赵云澜的手，温柔的握在一起。  
另一只则不安分的隔着裤子描绘性器的形状。  
赵云澜单身了二十多年，在灯里又过了好几百年连自控都没有的时光，根本受不了这种刺激。而现在自己想了几百年的人正在自己身上“纵火”，性器被隔着裤子的“罪魁祸手”折磨的精神抖擞，恨不得现在就脱开束缚。沈巍却像钉在自己身上，自己根本无法动弹，赵云澜喘着粗气，身体想要挣扎一下。  
像是感觉到赵云澜的不适，沈巍抬头吻住了赵云澜，松开了相握的左手。

沈巍撑起上身看着身下已经酥软的赵云澜，刚刚的深吻让赵云澜嘴巴张开顺着嘴角流下的津液，眼神迷离，身上的长t恤在刚刚挣扎中被皱巴巴推到最上面，胸前两颗乳珠因为刚刚的蹂躏而红肿的立着，纤细的腰随着呼吸微弱起伏。  
腿因为沈巍的强势分开大敞，可以看到腰下的小云澜恨不得离开裤子的束缚。沈巍眼眸黑了黑，双手解开了赵云澜的腰带，俯身下去，温柔的吻了吻赵云澜的嘴角，趁赵云澜放松时抬起他的腰将裤子推到屁股下面。  
性/器突然暴露在空气中，赵云澜的思绪被拉回来一点。感觉到赵云澜的紧张，沈巍伸手摸上了赵云澜的性器。  
沈巍的手常年提刀握笔，掌心指腹都有一层茧，毫无阻隔握住小云澜的那一刻，赵云澜的身体忍不住紧绷了起来。沈巍加深了这个吻，同时加快了手中的力度。  
赵云澜被吻得头发晕，身下被照顾的性器也越来越硬。尽管沈巍手法粗暴，这反而更加刺激了赵云澜。双手更是不自觉的环住沈巍的脖子，身体往沈巍身上蹭。乳珠和沈巍解开的衬衣相互摩擦，更是刺激了赵云澜。  
沈巍感受到身下之人的热情，加大了手上的力度，空着的左手摸上赵云澜的臀部，顺着臀缝找到了从未有人到访的地带。  
赵云澜像是感觉到要发生什么，想要挣开，奈何被握住的性器突然加快速度。注意力被快感淹没，而后，沈巍顺利的到达那里，轻轻的按了上去。  
“放松。”沈巍松开含住赵云澜的唇部，眼睛看着赵云澜说到。  
被眼前美色吸引的赵云澜不再挣扎，身后的软肉也软了下来。沈巍顺势插进一根手指。  
“唔。”异物的进入让赵云澜忍不住哼了一声，更是夹紧了挤进来的手指。

“老赵，沈教授！吃饭了！”  
震耳欲聋的敲门声想起。  
沈巍感到手中的性器一软，赵云澜惊的射了出来。赵云澜小腹，沈巍手上，沾满了精液。

沈巍起身看着惊慌失措的赵云澜，红着脸站起来，匆匆处理了手中的液体，又帮赵云澜擦干净，拿起被子遮住了瘫软在床的赵云澜。


End file.
